The Adventures of Rukia Kuchiki
by xEternalxcosmicxtealx
Summary: Random stories of Rukia from birth to marriage. Hisana and Byakuya are her parents. No Soul society just normal life :) Later M
1. Chapter 1

**The Birth of a new beginning**

**Hisana's P.O.V**

I clenched my eyelids together so tightly that I must have busted blood vessels in both eyeballs. Deep screams escaped from my throat but failed to end the pain. My face was wet from tears and sweat and my sodden hair was matted in small dreadlocks that clung to my cheeks. My whole body writhed in agony that would not suffice. My head pounded with the feeling that it would explode. I felt like I was dying from the inside.

My hand found his and clung tightly. My fingers wrapped around his and I felt the tension of his muscles, I was hurting him, probably cutting off his circulation, but he did not cry out, he didn't say a word, just for me. I looked over to him and saw how pale his face was; he was suffering by watching me suffer. His eye pupils refused to leave mine. He knew as well as I that it was not over. The worst had not yet come.

My breathing was shallow and labored, and each breath came harder and ragged. My heartbeat was racing as if I were in a marathon. Sights in front of my eyes began to swim before me and dim. It was like I was somewhere between life and death. My pain threshold was being tiptoed by fate and I blacked out for seconds at a time.

"Hold on." I could hear him say. His sweet voice echoed in my ears. I loved him more than I loved myself, but at the same time, I hated him with a vicious fury. I couldn't help but blame him for what I was enduring. I wanted him to feel what I felt and bleed like I bled. I wanted him to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright.

I knew what was happening and I knew what was going to happen. I was nearly there! It was almost over! I held his bruised and swollen hand tighter than ever as I entered the worst part. I screamed as new waves of torture washed over me. I felt so ready, but at the same time, unprepared. Nothing could have ever prepared me for this.

"You can do this. You are the strongest woman I know." He said as my wedding ring bore into his fingers.

I struggled and screamed and pushed with all of my might! It was almost over! Just one more push!

Silence washed over the room in a hush like death. My ragged breathing was the only thing that could be heard. What happened? Why was it so quiet? Was something wrong?

The room was suddenly awake with the cries of a newborn baby. It sounded so beautiful!

"She's so beautiful," he began as he held the tiny bundle, tears formed in his eyes. "You did good."

"She?" I asked. I had always wanted a daughter.

"Yes, a beautiful little girl with a angel face like her mother." He said. He was trying to holding back tears that so desperately wanted to fall. He held the crying infant close to him as possible.

"She's ours, of course she's an angel. And I know just what to name her." I began. My wedding ring seemed to gleam brighter in the light than before. We were now an official family.

"Her name will be , Rukia.." I stated as I saw the brightness of his eyes and reached out to hold the little life that we had so created in love. Our daughter was love personified. It was in that moment that I knew why I had been put onto this earth.


	2. Chapter 2 The Cookies

**Chapter 2 The Cookies!**

"Mommy!" Three year old Rukia ran into the kitchen at breakneck speed. "I want to bake cookies for grandfather and daddy!" Rukia jumped up and down, unable to contain her energy as she awaited her mother's reply. Hisana took her daughter by the hand and led her to the kitchen.

Propping her daughter on the stool, she took out the ingredients. "And why does my little love want to make cookies for her daddy and grandfather, if I may know?" she asked as she laid out the cookie cutters, the dough from the freezer, rolling pin, and the baking sheet.

Rukia nodded her head with pride. "Cuz my teacher said its father's day today."

Hisana nodded her head with a grin pasted on her face , laying the cookie cutters in front of Rukia. "Pick your favorite ones," she instructed as she rolled the dough on the cutting board.

"Ummm," Rukia said to herself as she touched each cutter. Her family always had fancy perfect cookies made by their chef for special occasions. But this time she wanted to make them herself with her mommy and Rukia didn't want her daddy or her grandfather to be sad over ugly cookies.

"This one is my favorite," Rukia said with pride, holding a rabbit shape for her mother to see. "Daddy will love this one." Rukia placed the flower shape next to it. It was the only thing closer to a cherry blossom.

Hisana kissed her daughter on the head. "The dough is almost ready for the cookie cutters."

Rukia nodded her head somberly. "Do you think daddy will love my cookies?"

"Of course, my love," Hisana answered as she placed the rolling pin in the sink. "Why wouldn't he. Especially sense their being by his lovely adorable little girl."

"But what if they come out bumpy and burnt!" Rukia screamed the last part, barely able to control herself.

"He'll love them still, because they were made with love." Hisana said. "Now, Take the bunny shape and place it on the dough."

Rukia did as she was told, with Hisana placing her hands over hers to help her press down.

"Once you see the shape in the dough, we pick up the cookie cutter and peel off the cookie, placing it on our baking sheet." Hisana explained as she lowered the first unbaked cookie onto the grey sheet. "Now place the cookie cutter in the dough again," Hisana instructed.

"Like this?" Rukia asked, wanting to make the perfect shape.

"Perfect," Hisana complimented as Rukia picked up the rabbit shape, handing it to her mother to peel.

Mother and daughter continued the pattern for the next few minutes, until the baking sheet was filled with cookies.

"What's next?" Rukia asked expectantly.

Hisana carefully picked up the sheet and placed it in the oven. "We let the cookies cook in the oven."

"And then we decorate them?" Rukia asked urgently.

"Yes," Hisana laughed. "That's the last part."

"It's the best part!" Rukia insisted. Her face quickly fell. "What do I do while the cookies are in the oven?"

"How about we go in the living room and make Father's day cards with a lot of colorful crayons, WHILE watching Chappy and his friends?"

"And sing along with Chappy too!" Rukia added excitedly darting into the other room, disappointment over waiting for the cookies now forgotten. There was just too much fun to be had.

**A/N: thanks to those who favored, and follow my story (: Thanks ****SailorIchiruki, Makiko-maki maki, A mafiae, and Red Cr0w ****for leaving reviews too ^^ please check out my other stories too :D **


	3. Daddy's Advise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **

**Daddy's Advise**

It was a causal day in the Kuchiki mansion Byakuya was in his office finishing work. But stop when the echoes of pitter-patters ran though the halls. Right way he knew who they belong to. Right than, walking through his office door was a young 4 year old Rukia Kuchiki ,thin arms crossed over her chest and a pouted face.

"Daddy, I don't like preschool. Renji and Ichigo made fun of my drawing of chappy. They said it looked ugly and stupid." Byakuya without looking up from his work said, "You tell Kurosaki and Abarai that art is a form of creative expression and you will not be held back by the boundaries society has creates."

A long silence followed. Then a malicious grin spread across Rukia's face.

"Why yes, Daddy, I do believe the best way to get revenge would be to put worms down stupid Ichigo and Renji's pants."

**End**


	4. Chapter 4 bath night

**Bath Night **

"No."

"Well, don't you want to show Mommy how big a girl you are, getting in all by yourself?" Was his next tactic.

"No." She said, this time with a bit more force.

"Well how about if I just put you in," He asked her, trying to sound authorities. She just gave him a look, knowing he wouldn't actually try. Byakuya smacked a hand to his forehead, thinking that she was too much like Hisana for anyone's good.

"Please?" He said, trying straight begging. Same answer.

"Princess," he said in a pleading tone. Still no.

"Rukia," his tone had a warning edge. She just glared at him.

"It's a bath. Why can't you just get in?" he asked.

"I want Mommy to do it," She said, sitting on the floor stubbornly and crossing her arms.

"Well, Mommy's busy right now, so you'll have to let me do it." He said, folding his arms. Rukia merely pressed her high arms together tighter and let out a 'humph' noise.

Seeing no other option, Byakuya went forward and made an attempt to pick his child up off the floor, causing Rukia to let out a very high pitched scream, until he had let go and retreated a few steps.

Byakuya sunk down onto the floor as well, his head in his hands. He looked at the girl in front of him through the divide and sighed.

"What will it take to get you in the tub?" He asked her.

Rukia shook her head. "No bath," she said.

"There has to be something you want," Byakuya told her, desperate now.

Rukia thought for a moment, then shuffled over to her father, whispering in his ear. When she was done Byakuya gave her a look of disbelief.

"That's it?" he asked her and she nodded.

"You'll get in the bath now?"

"Uh huh."

Byakuya stood up, in a bit of a daze and took his daughter's hand, leading her into the bathroom.

"Byakuya!" Hisana called, standing in the doorway of their room. Her husband came up behind her with a questioning look. Hisana gestured to the bed where the couple's daughter lay sound asleep.

"Care to explain?" she asked him with an bemused smile. Byakuya grinned and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, she wanted to sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed, and since it got her into the tub..."

**A/N: Sorry, about the last chapter for being short I been busy doing my AP English and AP US history summer homework. I'll make date the next chapter on Friday night since I'm almost finish with it. Oh and I will also posted a new short story tday its completed so check it out (: **


	5. Chapter 5 Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwi

**Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich **

"Love, why aren't you finishing your breakfast?" Hisana asked her daughter. Little 4-year-old Rukia stared down at her bowl of oatmeal. She turned her small body around and looked at her mother. She had a look on her face—one that said she was lost in thought. At four years old, she was a very contemplative child.

Rukia was all dressed and ready for school—preschool that is. Hisana could hardly believe it. Her baby girl was already in preschool! And Rukia loved it too. It was all she talked about.

"Mommy…" Rukia started. Her voice was very delicate and she still had a hard time pronouncing certain words. It just made her all the more adorable.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking…" Rukia paused again.

Hisana smiled as she pulled a slice of bread out of the bag. She reached up to the cabinet and pulled down the peanut butter. Despite her her husband's dislike of peanut butter, she had won out and convinced Rukia that peanut butter was a delicacy.

Hisana decided to help her daughter along with her thought process. "What were you thinking about?"

"You know how you make me peanut buttu and jewwy samitches foh my lunch?" she was headed somewhere, Hisana just wasn't sure where.

"Yes, I do know that. Do you want something different?"

Rukia started playing with her raven hair. Hisana wasn't sure where she'd picked up the habit of playing with her hair but she tended to do it a lot.

"No, Mommy! I was wondewing if you could make me a big samitch."

Hsiana walked over to the fridge and pulled out the grape jelly. "Why do you need a bigger sandwich, Love?" Usually Hisana only made her half of a sandwich because more often than not, Rukia couldn't even finish that.

"Uh-cuz Mommy. I haff to shawe wif my boyfwend."

The knife Hisana had in her hand almost dropped on the counter. "Your what?"

"My boyfwend, Mommy. I telled him yestewday that I would shawe my samitch but I not haff enuf to shawe wif him."

A smile started to creep up on the corners of Hisana's mouth. What could she possibly say? Her little girl wanted a big sandwich to share with her boyfriend. What four-year-old girl doesn't want that?

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend. What's his name?"

Rukia pulled her spoon out of her mouth. She had started eating again. "Hith name ith.."

"Swallow first. It's not polite to talk with your mouth full."

She swallowed the bite of oatmeal. "I'm sowwy."

"That's ok. Now what were you telling me?"

"I was saying that my boyfwend's name is Hisagi," Rukia stated very matter-of-factly. Hisana smiled at her little girl. She was almost the spitting image of Byakuya, Rukis's dad.

"Hisagi huh? Is he nice to you?"

"Uh-course, Mommy. He telled me that I'm vewy pwetty and dat I'm his giwlfwend." Rukia seemed quite pleased with herself. Her bright indigo eyes danced with excitement at this big news. Hisana hadn't realized that boys and girls had "boyfriends" and "girlfriends" in preschool.

"Good morning, and how are my two favorite girls in the whole wide world today." Byakuya said as he stepped into the kitchen. He looked fresh, like he'd just taken a shower. He smelled good too.

"Hi Daddy!" Rukia leaped out of her chair and over to her dad. Her little arms wrapped around his legs.

"Good morning, Princess. What were we discussing about in here?" Byakuya gave Hisana a smile as she opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice.

"Tell Daddy, Rukia. I'm sure he'd like to hear what you just told me too."

A huge smile spread across Rukia's face. Their daughter was definitely an extrovert. She loved to be with people and she loved to tell stories—as many times as she could.

"I askted Mommy if I could haff a big samitch today," she started.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Byakuya looked at Hisana for a clue of some sort. Hisana just smiled.

"A-cuz I'm supposs to shawe wif my boyfwend!" She was exuberant now.

Byakuya's eyes got wide. Hisana could only wonder what was going through his head.

"Your boyfriend? Princess, when did you get a boyfriend?"

"Esterday. He telled me dat I'm his giwlfwend and so I telled him dat I would shawe my samitch wif him." Rukia explained this as carefully as she could, there was no denying her excitement at receiving such reactions from both her parents.

Byakuya looked at Hisana. His eyes said it all. "What's his name, Rukia?"

"Hisagi."

"Oh, Hisagi. Wow. So did Mommy say that she'd make you a big sandwich?" Byakuya smiled at his little girl.

"She haven't telled me yet," Rukia said as she looked up at her mother.

"Well how about this, you go put your shoes on first and then Mommy will tell you the answer, ok?" Byakuya said as she kneeled down so he was eye level with his little girl.

"Awight but it's weally impohtant." Rukia got out of her chair and gave her dad a very "grown-up" look.

"I know, Princess. Now go put your shoes on."

Rukia scampered out of the room to put her shoes on. When she was finally gone, Byakuya turned to Hisana.

"What is this?" Byakuya asked in a semi-teasing tone.

Hisana laughed. "You mean you don't think she's old enough to have a boyfriend? Oh come on, all the four-year-olds do!"

"Hisana! Our four-year-old daughter is saying that she has a boyfriend!" Byakuya looked genuinely worried. Hisana found it to be quite endearing.

"Darling, she's four. It'll last maybe a week. There's nothing to be worried about. Just let your daughter enjoy her "first" boyfriend." Hisana embraced Byakuya as gently kissed him. She loved how much Byakuya loved their daughter Rukia. It was so sweet.

"So does that mean you're going to make her a big sandwich?"

"I already did," she said through a smile, "and don't worry."

"Most dads start worrying when their daughter is thirteen not three!" Byakuya looked at Hisana for a few seconds. "I just need to calm down, huh?"

"I think that'd be a good idea," Hisana teased her husband. "Now you can drive her to school and tell her that she got a big sandwich."

Byakuya sighed. "Ok I guess I can do that."

"Thank you, Darling!" Hisana handed Byakuya the pink Chappy lunch bag as he walked out of the kitchen.

She heard him say when he got into the next room, "Mommy made you a big sandwich."

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy! I'm da bestest giwlfwend of all!"

Hisana smiled to herself. Oh what they had to look forward to.

**A/N: Sorry it took me soo long to update my AP classes are keeping me busy I do plan to continue this story and posting new ones thanks for the reviews from everyone ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6 Day Dream

**A/N: This random I need to write this its been in my head all month since but now I finally got to write it down after soo long i hope ypu enjoy it and sorry for being all late I'll update again next week hopefully. School has been keeping me occupied lot. :)**

Rukia saw a puppy. Her mommy didn't see the puppy because she was doing mommy things but she saw it.

The puppy was out in the garden.

Mommy always told her she shouldn't go into the garden.

"The swing set is safe for little girls," she'd say, "but you should stay out of the garden. It used to be a cemetery. All sorts of bad people are there. If you go into the garden alone you might get eaten by a monster. You don't want that to happen, do you? I'd be so terribly alone if you got eaten. You don't want that, right?"

Rukia didn't.

But there was a puppy! A puppy was somebody, right? So she wouldn't be alone if she was with the puppy.

Rukia slipped down from her booster seat at the kitchen table and went outside.

The sun was shining. She saw the light sparkle on the puppy's metal tags. She heard the tinkle of them as the puppy ran toward her. The puppy dodged her playfully and scampered further into the garden. Rukia giggled and followed.

Rukia liked the garden. There were many fallen trees for her and Puppy to run under or jump over. There butterflies to chase and interesting things to look at.

Puppy even found a bridge.

She liked the bridge very much. It was straight out of a fairy tale and made of pretty stones. Puppy led the way across it and investigated a little door in the base of a tree.

A tiny man came out of the little door and bowed to her and Puppy. "Hello, hello! Welcome! Lovely seeing you two here. Care for some tea? Or perhaps cookies?"

Rukia told the tiny man she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers.

"Of course, of course! Me either! It's a swell game. We can just follow each other and not talk, doesn't that sound fun? Yep, yep, I'll lead first!"

The tiny man closed his door and scurried further into the garden. Rukia followed the curious person and Puppy followed her.

Rukia knew she shouldn't talk to strangers. But she wasn't talking to him. Mommy hadn't said she couldn't follow strangers.

And now she definitely wasn't alone. Mommy didn't have to worry that monsters would eat her. Rukia had found a friend and now she was playing a game. A chasing game.

She chased the little man. Puppy chased Rukia. The little man led the way deeper into the garden.

Then the little man stopped at another tree with a door and knocked.

A big man opened the large door in the tree and looked down at the tiny man. "I did not expect to see you here," he said in a grumbly, rumbly voice.

The tiny man bowed. "Ah, but I have come here to pay my debt." He grinned and waved at Rukia. "I brought a friend."

The big man looked at her. "And who's this?"

Rukia told the big man she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers.

"Well, is that so? That's okay then, little one. We don't need to talk if you don't want to. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

She didn't say no because she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. But Mommy also hadn't said she couldn't have dinner with strangers.

The tiny man disappeared and the big man herded her and Puppy into his house in the tree. Rukia found a pretty chair and sat on it. Puppy sat next to her. Rukia and Puppy stared at the big man.

She wondered if Mommy had finished making dinner yet. She wondered if she should be heading home soon so Mommy wouldn't be worried and sad.

But she wasn't talking to strangers and she wasn't alone so Mommy didn't have to worry that Rukia'd get eaten by monsters in the garden.

The big man pulled out a measuring tape and measured Rukia. Rukia giggled because the measuring tape tickled. Puppy tried to bite the measuring tape when the big man measured him.

The big man pulled out a giant pot. She got off her chair and looked inside it. Puppy jumped inside and sniffed around.

She thought she might fit in the pot too. She liked how big the pot was.

Puppy didn't like the pot so he jumped out again.

The big man took the giant pot outside. Puppy scampered after him. Rukia scampered after Puppy.

Puppy decided to run back the way they had come with the tiny man. Rukia followed him.

She heard the big man yell at her a little bit later. He was very loud and scary in his grumbly, rumbly way, but she and Puppy were far away by then.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him. She'd told him she wasn't going to talk to strangers and he said he wouldn't talk either.

Mommy always told her she shouldn't break promises.

Rukia wondered if the big man's nose had grown when he broke his promise and started talking to her. Then she remembered that that was what happened when you lied and she knew it hadn't.

Puppy led Rukia back to the bridge but didn't want to go over it. She patted his head but he still didn't want to.

Puppy went to the edge of the water and sniffed it. She saw a pretty thing move in the water.

The pretty thing came out of the water a bit and looked at Rukia. "What are you doing here, child?"

Rukia didn't even say she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. She was afraid of the monster in the water. After all, a talking snake had to be a monster and it would probably eat her for being in the garden. Even if she wasn't alone.

"Oh, I see, little one. Your mommy told you not to talk to strangers?"

Rukia nodded and hugged Puppy close.

"A wise woman. You should always listen to her." Rukia nodded agreement.

The talking snake looked like it was listening to something. "You should go home now, child. The ogre is looking for you. Mr. Gnome promised him a meal, you see."

Rukia wondered who the talking snake meant. She hadn't met anyone but the tiny man and the big man. Who were these 'ogre' and 'Mr. Gnome'? She couldn't ask, though, because the talking snake was a stranger and she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers.

Puppy barked at the talking snake. The talking snake nodded in understanding and waved her forward with her snake head. "Go on home, child."

Rukia walked across the bridge and looked back when she got to the other side. Puppy jumped out of her arms as she waved to the talking snake. She went back into the house with Puppy.

The big man came out of the garden to stand on his side of the bridge. With his arms crossed he yelled at the talking snake in his grumbly, rumbly voice. The talking snake rolled her eyes and dove back under the water. The big man got splashed and walked away, complaining in his grumbly, rumbly voice about still being owed a meal.

She and Puppy didn't see any of this. Rukia climbed back into her booster seat like nothing had happened.

Then her eyes fluttered open the Puppy was gone. She looked around in her booster seat. Hisana then walked into the kitchen with a Puppy.

She looked at a confused Rukia. "Did you have a nightmare, dear."

She simply nodded looking straight at the puppy in her mommy's arms. "I had a dream I was in your garden, mommy."

Rukia then told the dream to her mommy. Hisana giggled and gave Rukia a loving smile. "Well at less you listen to me."


End file.
